Reunion
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: This is how I imagine the Fitzsimmons reunion when Daisy and Jemma find the real Fitz, Coulson, Mack, and Mace after they get out of the Framework.


"I'm coming, Fitz" Jemma smiles and wills their supposed 'telepathic connection' to work, "We're almost there."

"Yeah, Jemma, we are," Daisy assures her. Despite the pain of having been shot and punched and quaking without her gauntlets _and_ surviving the Framework, she can't help but smile at her OTP being reunited.

"Daisy, are you sure you're okay?" Jemma asks looking at her many wounds again.

"I promise you can do all your medical magic once we get back to the base WITH our guys," she assures her.

Jemma nods hesitatingly. She doesn't even argue that her medical science is not magic. Who even knows at this point? She is weak from fighting Fitz and being in the Framework, but she has never felt more energized knowing that the plane is minutes away from Fitz.

Fitz. 

Her Fitz.

Betrayed.

Kidnapped.

Switched.

It makes her blood boil.

She's coming to get him.

And she's happy again.

"Here we are," Daisy says, "are you ready?"

Jemma nods with tears burning in her eyes. She helps Daisy to her feet and lean on each other walk off the plane. They might have looked pathetic and ragged if they weren't the very embodiment of determination. It takes a lot of self-control not to run to Fitz. She's knows she isn't strong enough for that.

"Thank you," Jemma says to the scared agent who had flown them to their destination.

"Of course," he says nervously stalling for time (Piper's orders), should we check Daisy's leg before we go? It's looking bad."

Jemma is conflicted. Fitz is right outside the plane. But if Daisy needs help, she will help her. She looks to her inhuman friend.

"No! Are you crazy? Go to Fitz," Daisy insists.

"Wait," the novice pilot says, "you're both weak. Wait just a minute. The others are getting rid of Aida."

"We can help. I want to be there when Fitz wakes up," Jemma insists.

"No one could stop her from getting to Fitz," Daisy tells him, and he nods.

Aida's robotic head comes flying at Daisy as she and Jemma lean on each other walking through the door. Their pilot blocks it with his gun as Daisy weakly moves her hands to quake it out of the way. Her quick reflexes didn't respond.

"That's a good sign," Jemma says excitedly and nervously. Hopefully everyone is okay.

They peer into the room and the few agents stand around Aida.

"She can fix herself. You have to really dismantle her. I'd just beat her up a bit. Anyone have any anger to get out? Fitz will know what to do later," Jemma explains as Piper gladly punches Aida.

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma says painfully as she both carefully and quickly took the machinery off of Fitz.

He looks around groggily.

"Jemma!" He exclaims happily.

"Fitz," she say letting out a sob and embracing him in a rib-cracking hug. Their bodies are pushed as close together as they can possibly be, but it's not enough. They can't let go. They can't lose each other. They need to know this is real.

"I'm never leaving you again, okay?"

Fitz promises as he cups her cheeks in his hands and looks into her eyes.

"As if I am ever letting you out of my sight," she agrees.

She breathes shakily for a moment, just breathing him in. He's here and they're safe now, and it's going to be okay.

She kisses him in a way that is probably too passionate for several other agents to be around. Daisy squeals in excitement and Coulson and May are otherwise preoccupied in much the same way. If anyone else is uncomfortable, they really don't care.

 _This_ is how their story ends.

In love and together. Always.

"I love you, Fitz," Jemma says a few minutes later when she can finally convince herself to pull away, though only slightly.

"I love you, too, Jemma," Fitz says.

"Yes," she says suddenly.

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"My answer is yes," Jemma beams.

"Your answer to what, Jem?" He questions.

"Yes, Fitz, I will marry you," she explains.

"But never asked- I mean I want to. I want to marry you, Jemma," Fitz says, overjoyed but confused.

"The, uh, _other_ Fitz said he wanted to get married and I told him I'd tell Fitz my answer when I saw him," Jemma says while not making eye contact.

"The bloody LMD proposed to you," Fitz says softly in shock.

"No, not really!" She says anticipating his over reaction, "He just said he _wanted_ to and that he wasn't 100% positive what my answer would be. And by the way, that's absurd!" Jemma says and hits him on the arm.

"The bloody LMD ruined my proposal! This isn't right! You deserve something special, Jemma!" Fitz says angrily.

"I already have something special, Fitz," she says.

He looks at her like she is his whole world, so, basically just how he normally looks at her.

He leans in to kiss again her but she moves back.

"I have a pretty special picture of space, too, you know," she jokes.

"Oh, okay," Fitz says and kisses Jemma again.

"I told you that you belonged together," Daisy says and winks at Jemma.

Jemma blushes.

"So, are you taking his last names because that would be kind of weird since we all call him Fitz. Then you'd both be Fitz and you wouldn't be Simmons. That's means you wouldn't be Fitzsimmons! I'm not ready to give that up! What if you hyphenated or just made your name 'Fitzsimmons'?" Daisy asks.

"We're engaged, Fitz," Jemma says in happy disbelief.

"I like Fitzsimmons, too," Fitz in an equal state of disbelief that this type of joy is still possible.

"I guess everyone was right all those years," he laughs.

"I'm glad they were," she smiles.

"Looks like we've got a wedding planner," Fitz says nodding over to Daisy, "I guess that could be good seeing as the proposal was already mussed."

But the proposal wasn't really mussed.

Neither was the second one, either.

Did you really believe Fitz would let Jemma get away with not having a proper proposal?


End file.
